You're not weak
by Samrit
Summary: "ARE YOU CRAZZY! CALLING YOURSELF WEAK!" Lucy looked stunned at him before she was pulled into a hug by the fire mage. "Never…" he mumbled. "… never again I want to hear you calling yourself weak… you're not weak…" - Summary is bad and the one-shot maybe is a bit cliche but please read it. NaLu One-Shot for beatress


**Hello there! Here a new one-shot from me for you readers again! Well hope it is not to cliche at all with that Natsu got hurt and Lucys feels like she is weak thing. And I want to say now that I totaly do not think that Lucy is weak! I think that she is really strong so please don't be mad at me for this. Also I am very sorry for every gramma and spelling mistake.  
**

**Anyway this was writen especially for beatress, I don't know if I fulfilled your request, when not I will try again another time. But I still hope you will like it.  
**

**So now please, read, enjoy and review.  
**

**************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**You're not weak**

Natsu was on the ground, his body was hurting like it never had before. He was breathing heavily and his magic power was by his limits. The fight had lasted long but in the end he could win, but still Natsu didn't allow himself to rest. There was something he had to make sure before he would black out and so he was fighting with his mind to stay awake or to fall into unconsciousness.

His finger twitched and he had trouble to move, his sight was getting blurry. Natsu was aware of the fact that he had lost too much of his blood and that the wound that monster had left was still bleeding. But still, even thought that he really was beaten badly there was one thing in his mind, and this one thing was bothering him to the point that his will was slowly winning over his body.

What had started out as a normal mission for him, Lucy and Happy and ended in a dangerous mess were he had to act fast. In the description of the mission was standing that they would only had to beat a low class monster but then it turned out that the village had lied so that they could set the reward low. The low class monster turned out to be one which was normally mentioned in S-class mission. Then it also appeared that this monster had some minor monsters as helper. These minor monsters had separated him from Lucy and Natsu feared that she was in danger and while searching frankly for her he pumped into the s-class monster and of course was forced into a fight with it while his mind was always by Lucy.

It didn't help that after a while Lucy appeared, wanting to help him but he could see that she was already wounded from fights with the minor monster and so he had protected her with his body from an attack which she wouldn't have been able to block, in return he had then managed to beat the monster as rage overcome him.

Now he was laying there, his mind only caring about his blond partner and her safety. Natsu didn't regret protecting her, not in a million years. Lucy was his mate and he knew it the moment he had set his eyes the first time on her. He would always to everything to protect the person he loved, even if it meant to give up his own life for her.

Suddenly his ears peaked up and he heard her sobs, how did he miss the fact that Lucy was right next to him? Natsu was barely being able to see her, his version was too blurry. He could still make out her frame and her blond her but that was all. He gave his best to give her his famous toothy grin but then everything around him went even more blurry and his eyes were falling close slowly.

He had seen that she was ok and that was all his body had waited for, the last thing he heard were her crying his name out loud and he wanted to comfort her but his body went numb and then everything went black.

_Natsu felt like he was flying so light was his body and when he looked around he saw nothing but white at first. He wasn't sure what was going on. He remembered that he was beaten pretty bad after a fight with a troublesome monster and protecting the love of his live and he remembered her crying out his name but that was all. _

"_Ok, did I hit the line? Don't tell me, I died after fighting such a…" Natsu didn't get to finish his sentence, as suddenly everything around him began to move. Pictures were rushing around him and he heard voices which he recognized as the voices of his nakama. _

"_You're not death you idiot!" A voice boomed in his head and when Natsu looked around he saw a red dragon lying in front of him. "But you were near to!" _

"_Wait! Igneel? Why the heck are you here? Wait… where am I anyway?" Natsu asked stunned with a puzzled expression. The dragon sweat dropped and was kind of surprised at his sons denseness, on the other hand… he should be that surprised. _

"_Your still alive… your spirit had just left your body for a while… don't ask me how this is possible, if you want to know you have to ask the spirit king. Anyway this is why you're still alive. Thanks to that spirit leaving your body thing, you can't really die cause you soul can't pass on." The dragon explained and was greeted with an even more confused Natsu. _

"_Just accept it and go back to your body so you can wake up!" The dragon sighed, tired of trying to explain his son about why he was still alive. _

"_Ok and how do I do this?" Just as Natsu spoke out these words everything around him started moving again and he found himself suddenly in the infirmary of the guild. He saw his own body bandaged up lying in a bed. Next to him was a blond girl sleeping with her upper body on the bed while the rest of her body was seated in the chair. _

_Lucy's' hand was holding his and Natsu felt like he wanted to hug her right now. He tried it but then he went right through her. He looked surprised back at the blond and then remembered. That he wasn't back in his body. _

"Natsu…"_ mumbled the blond and Natsu felt even more the need to hug her. _

"_I am right here Luce!" He said helplessly but she couldn't hear him. Natsu wasn't sure what to do he wanted to go back into his body but then he didn't know how. _

Mirajane came through the door and shook the sleeping blond lightly so that she would wake up. Lucy slowly woke up rubbing her eyes with her free left hand while her right hand was still holding onto Natsus still hand.

"Lucy… you should take a rest. Don't worry, he will wake up soon…" Mirajane said but the blond shook her head and looked back at the sleeping fire mage. It was five days now that he was sleeping and Lucy blamed herself for this. She had cursed her weakness, that she wasn't stronger. She blamed herself that Natsu took that attack to protect her, maybe then, so she thought, would he be awake and running around in the guild like he is used to.

"I am fine Mire, I want to be here with him." Even though Wendy told her that Natsu would be fine she still feared to lose him. She wasn't aware of her own feeling towards the destructive mage but after what has happened she realized she loved him and now she feared that she would lose him even before she could tell him how she felt.

Mirajane sighed. It was another helpless try to get the blond wizard to rest. Of course the whole guild was worried about the fire mage but it was Lucy who was worried the most. The day on she and Happy had brought him back with all the wounds he had and the blood all over them the whole guild went silent.

From this day on they all were quiet but after Wendy told them that he was fine, they all went back to be their happy selves expect from Lucy who stayed permanently in the infirmary, the only time she came out was to get something to eat or to at least go to a bathroom to refresh herself. The all were aware now of her feeling for the fire mage and they all hoped that he would wake up soon so that their beloved celestial mage would smile again.

Lucy heard the door closed when Mirajane left again. Her eyes were fixed on the sleeping dragon slayer and then she felt the tears running down her cheeks. "Natsu… please… please… wake up… I am sorry… I am sorry…"

"_Luce! I am here! Please stop crying!" Natsu said, while his arms were waving in the air in panic. He didn't like her crying but then he stopped in his tracks._

"I am sorry Natsu… if I weren't too weak…" She sobbed more and her right hand tightened his grip on his and her left hand were covering her eyes. "…then you wouldn't be… wouldn't be…"

Lucy's voice broke and she wasn't able to speak anymore. All she wanted was Natsu opening his eyes and grinning at her with his stupid toothy grin but she felt hopeless not able to do anything.

"_WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING!" Natsu yelled, forgetting that she wasn't able to hear him. He felt anger, but not against her. He was angry with himself. He hated the fact that Lucy called herself weak, that she was blaming herself for this. _

"_STOP SAYING SO MUCH NONSENCE! YOU'RE NOT WEAK! YOU'RE THE REASON I AM STILL ALIVE!" Natsu yelled and suddenly he felt something pulling him and before he knew it everything went black again._

Lucy was still there sobbing, crying her eyes out of how guilty the felt. Everyone was resuming her that she wasn't the one to blame, if anyone were to blame that it was the monster Natsu had fought. But still Lucy's heart ached and she felt even more helpless. She wasn't even able to treat his wounds, all she always could do was watching him fight, watching how he would get hurt, while he fought till he had no more magic power left even then he would continue fighting and what was she doing?

She would always stay at the sideline. Lucy knew she wasn't really a fighter and also that she would always fight next to her spirits but when her magic power went out she was helpless. Even with her whip, sure she could fight with it but still she wasn't strong enough. She was not like Erza who would still be able beat somebody even without her magic. Erza was strong, she was the strongest woman in Fairy Tail and what was Lucy? She was no fight without her magic or her spirits, when she would lose her keys she would be left helplessly and without a whip she was even more helpless. Lucy felt really weak right now and her sobs increased.

But then suddenly she felt Natsu's hand squeezing hers and she looked up through tearing eyes to see his onyx ones at her. His eye held anger and something lovingly at the same time, for a moment it seemed like the world stood still around them before Natsu opened his mouth.

"ARE YOU CRAZZY?! CALLING YOURSELF WEAK?!" Lucy looked stunned at him before she was pulled into a hug by the fire mage. She felt the warm of his body going over to her and her heart started beating faster. Natsu nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent he loved so much.

"Never…" he mumbled. "… never again I want to hear you calling yourself weak… you're not weak…"

"Natsu…"

"…Luce… I don't want to hear the person I love the most calling herself weak. Promise me to never say that again…"

Lucy was stunned. Natsu had just confessed and at the same time he told her that she wasn't weak. For some strange reasons she could explain she started to believe him. It was like if it was Natsu saying it than she could believe everything… well nearly everything… ok, ok… she could believe sometimes what he was saying and now was one of these moments.

"O-okay… I promise…" She mumbled as she slowly returned the hug. Her face was bright red and also suddenly Natsu's eyes snapped open when he realized what exactly he had said to her.

"Uh… uhm Luce… about what I just said…" he started again but was stopped as he felt something on his lips. Lucy had silenced him with a kiss and Natsu was more than happy and surprised at the same time.

"I love you back, idiot." The blond giggled as she rubbed off the last reminding of her tears and smiled brightly with a blush on her cheeks at the blushing fire mage.

Natsu didn't even say something to her. He jumped out of the bed and scoped her up into his arms as he run down into the main hall of the guild. Everyone looked up as they heard loud steps upstairs and when they saw Natsu running down with Lucy in his arms they all cheered that the fire mage woke up again.

Natsu jumped up on a table and all eyes were on him he waited for a moment till the guild had quiet down a bit again. Lucy was still in his arms blushing madly, she felt like she knew what was coming next.

"EVERYONE! KEEP YOUR HANDS OF FROM LUCE! FROM NOW ON SHE IS MINE!" The fire dragon slayer yelled through the whole guild which erupted in more cheers and shouts of 'About time!'. Behind the bar Mirajane had fainted and Lisanna and Elfman were trying helplessly to get her out of her dream of future babies with blond or pink hair. Cana was collecting money she won from her bet on the couple and even Gajeel slammed down some jewels on the table Gray was sitting muttering something about a dense salamander while Gray only chuckled a 'I knew it from the start'. Erza was nodding in approval and turned her attention back to the cake. Wendy, Charle and Happy went to the new couple and congratulated them.

The rest of the day the guild was throwing a loud party which ended in an all-out guild fight again and when everything had quiet down most of the guild members were sleeping somewhere in the guild. So did the new couple. Natsu and Lucy were sitting next to each other against the wall. Lucy's head was resting on Natsu's chest and she was sleeping while he had rested his arms around her waist. Natsu looked down at his girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead. "Told you so, someone who can survive the fights in this guild is surely not weak at all… and anyway… the one I love can't be weak cause you have me…"

* * *

**Hope you liked it and please don't be mad with the Lucy is weak thing! I really think that she is stronge and not weak!  
**

**Anyway hope you still like it so now all I can do is asked for a review with your honest thoughts...  
**

**Oh and before I forget, I will soon post a sequel to 'the yokai I fell in love with' so please look forward to the soon up coming story 'Our not so normal live' uh well the title could still change cause I am no good when it comes to titles...  
**

**So thank you all for the reviews in the future**** (^.^)v**


End file.
